


[Vid] I Walk the Line

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Soul Mates, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: A fanvid exploring Timov's character through her dynamic with Londo.
Relationships: Londo Mollari/Timov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Vid] I Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> A note for mods: this vid is 1 minute and 26 seconds long, which should equate to about 1,400 words.
> 
> Captions + HD!

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdQ28t6yBYE) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/466745095) (Password: Timov)


End file.
